


Song for R.

by teh_jules



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Het
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie ist eine Frau, keine Idee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song for R.

**Song for R.**

by jules

 

~*~

 

Sie kommt barfuß zu ihm, wie eine Bettlerin. Jetzt, hier, ist sie anders als die Frau in seinen Gedanken. Die Frau in seiner Vorstellung. Dies macht sie nicht weniger begehrenswert. Ganz im Gegenteil.

 

Sie ist ein Rätsel für ihn.

 

Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück entdeckt er etwas neues an ihr: Eine Narbe die ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen ist, ein Muttermal. Schwangerschaftsstreifen auf ihren Hüften und kleine Dellen auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Es wird ihm klar: Sie ist nicht perfekt. Sie ist echt.

 

Sie sagt seinen Namen während sie ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergräbt. Er traut sich nicht aufzusehen. Traut sich nicht in ihre blauen Augen zu blicken und festzustellen das sie nicht das gleiche empfindet. Also preßt er seinen Mund gegen die Innenseite ihres linken Schenkels. Preßt seine Lippen fest auf das weiche Fleisch.

 

Er war noch nie mit einer solch weißen Frau zusammen. Auch dies jagt ihm Angst ein. Er ist, angefangen bei seinem Namen, anders als sie. Sie sind so unterschiedlich, das er sich fragt wie sie so gut zusammen passen können. Es sollte ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sein.

 

Doch seit dem ersten Treffen hatte sie ihn angezogen, ein seltsames Interesse geweckt, das er nicht kannte. Er hatte sie erforschen wollen, als sei sie ein unendlicher vom Land aus immer still wirkender topazfarbener Ozean und in um so tiefere Gewässer man sich vorwagte um so unberechenbarer wurde sie. Wäre sie ein Buch gewesen, so hätte er sie lesen wollen. Hätte sich von Kapitel zu Kapitel gearbeitet, sich Notizen gemacht und einzelne Wörter hinaus gehoben die er nicht verstand um sie dann auf seinen Lippen zum nächsten Duden zu tragen, wie einen Kuß, und nach zu sehen um alles an ihr zu verstehen. Er war nicht bereit dafür. Für dieses Gefühl.

 

Und sie erst recht nicht.

 

Ich hatte Angst vor deinen Augen, wird sie später einmal zu ihm sagen, wenn sie beieinander liegen im blauen Licht des frühen Morgens. Sein Ohr wird an ihrem flachen Bauch ruhen, wie auf einem Kissen und er wird zu hören wie es in ihr arbeitet.

 

Ich hatte solche Angst vor dir. Deine Augen haben mich durchleuchtet. Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich mich so nackt gefühlt, wie das erste Mal als du mich anblicktest. Sie wird es an die Decke sagen, das macht es einfacher es auszusprechen, das weiß er. Manchmal tut er auch so als wäre sie nicht da, als rede er mit sich selbst um ihr etwas sagen zu können.

 

Am Anfang konnten sie kaum miteinander sprechen. Es war schwer das Wort an sie zu richten. Und sie machte es nicht gerade einfacher. Beide zeigten sich nicht von ihrer besten Seite, als sie sich kennen lernten. Und doch.

 

Trotz allem fanden sie sich immer wieder, neben einander. In Pausen. Nach Drehschluß. Auf Feiern. Auf Premieren. Es gab ein Verständnis für den Anderen, das er sich nicht zugetraut hatte. Einen Platz, der ganz natürlich war.

 

Sie führte ein Leben das er sich kaum vorstellen konnte. So blütenweiß und hell, das er nicht hinsehen konnte. Karriere, Familie, Glück, Liebe. Während er, vielleicht nicht gerade die Kehrseite, aber doch eine dunklere Abstufung dessen war: Karriere, ja, aber nur durch Selbstaufgabe. Familie, ja, aber nicht so wie die amerikanische Vorstadtfamilie. Glück, auch, aber nur nach Verlust und Leid. Liebe, natürlich, doch nicht so rein, so bedingungslos.

 

Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in dem Stoff der ihn von ihrem Schoß trennt. Riecht ihre Kleidung, ihren Tag, die Seife die sie benutzt, das blumige Parfüm und darunter den Geruch ihrer Feuchtigkeit.

 

Ihre Hände sind still geworden und er sieht vorsichtig auf. Ihr Gesicht ist weich, hat aber etwas abwesendes. Etwas verlorenes, als wüßte sie das dies der letzte Schritt ist. Das sie nicht mehr zurück kann, wenn sie nun weiter geht. Sie ist unsicher. Er hält inne. Will ihr seinen Willen aufzwingen nur mit seinen Augen.

 

_Geh nicht. Geh nicht weg. Laß mich nicht damit allein._

 

Er starrt sie immer noch an, solange bis seine Augen tränen- wenn er zwinkert wird er aufwachen mit dem Arm voll Wind und den Händen voll von Sand.

 

Es gibt Männer die sich einreden das sie die Frauen kennen die sie lieben, die sie in den Armen halten. Das sie sie zeichnen könnten- jede kleine Wesenslinie, so deutlich als stünde sie vor ihnen. Joaquin glaubt das dies Selbstbetrug ist. Es gibt etwas an dieser Frau die niemals ihm gehören wird und damit meint er nicht nur das Leben das sie führte bis sie einander begegnet sind. Ja, auch dies ist ihm fremd. Doch er meint auch etwas tief in ihr drin, das dort wächst wie eine Blume, für die er keinen Namen hat.

 

So, wie es auch etwas in ihm gibt was sie niemals erkennen wird. Doch trotzdem liebt er sie. trotzdem will er sie lieben.

 

Er schüttelt den Kopf gegen ihren Bauch. Preßt seine Stirn dabei unter ihren Bauchnabel. Er hält sie fest. Atmet noch einmal tief ein, steht dann auf. Ist schließlich größer als sie und preßt ihre Lippen aufeinander bis sie es ist die sich an ihm festhält.

 

Wer bist du? hat sie ihn einmal gefragt. Wer bist du nur? Ich sehe dich an und weiß nicht was ich sehe. Manchmal bist du ein Junge und du verhältst dich wie ein Junge: Unverantwortlich, frei und unschuldig. Manchmal bist du ein Mann: Selbstsicher, leidenschaftlich und stark. Aber wenn ich versuche aus dir schlau zu werden zeigst du mir nichts und du gibst mir nichts.

 

Sie hat dabei fast geweint und die Tür gehalten, als würde sie diese gleich zuschmeißen, falls er sich ihr nähern würde. In diesem Moment hatte er verstanden das sie das gleiche oder zumindest etwas ähnliches empfand wie er. Ihr Gesicht war ihm zugewandt und darauf konnte er ihre Emotionen lesen, als hätte sie jemand an eine Tafel geschrieben.

 

Da hatte er sie das erste Mal küssen wollen. Er, Joaquin. Nicht Johnny. Er wollte plötzlich diese zerbrechliche eigentlich-blonde Frau küssen, mit einem viel zu großen Mundwerk und Werten, Normen, Ritualen die nicht die seine waren.

 

In diesem Moment in dem sie verwundbar war und verwirrt wie ein verletztes Tier das auf ihn und seine Hilfe angewiesen war um überleben zu können, wollte er sie ganz langsam zu sich ziehen und wissen wie sich ihre Lippen anfühlten. Sein Blick war zu Boden gefallen und mit ihm, glaubte er, auch Cash. Als er sie wieder ansah sagte er ihr das er es meistens selbst nicht wüßte wer er war.

 

Sie ist nicht perfekt, zuckt der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, als er ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge öffnet. Doch sie ist es. Ihre Lippen sind es. Das Gefühl das sie in ihm wecken ist es. Ihre Zunge ist heiß und weich in seinem Mund wie Karamel.

 

Sie ist nickt perfekt, das weiß er. Sie küßt ihn, obwohl er noch den weißen Streifen auf ihrem Ringfinger sieht, wo ihr Ehering sein sollte.

 

Doch für ihn muß sie nicht perfekt sein. Für ihn muß sie keine Idee bleiben.

 

Sie ist eine Frau und er will sie lieben. Jetzt gerade will er mit ihr schlafen. Will für einen Moment ein Teil von ihr sein. Danach wird er aufwachen in dem Wissen das er ihr sehr nah war und nun wieder Abstand zwischen ihnen ist.

 

Aber jeder Tag wird voll mit diesen Momenten sein. Nicht nur Momenten vor oder nach dem Sex, sondern auch anderen Augenblicken. Er kennt sie noch nicht, aber er weiß das es sie geben wird.

 

Augenblicke in denen er sie ansieht und sie erkennt: Die Frau die sie ist.

 

Nur er kennt sie so.

 

So wie nur sie ihn erkannt hat.

 

Für niemand sonst sind sie die, die sie sind. Er findet dies ist ein sehr romantischer Gedanke und er sagt es auch. Sie versteht erst beim zweiten Mal was er meint, denn er verhaspelt sich beim Erklären immer wieder. Doch als sie begreift was er meint leuchten ihre Augen.

 

Natürlich ist sie nicht perfekt. Er ist in den ersten Wochen fast verrückt geworden, wenn sie seinen Namen Mal um Mal falsch ausgesprochen hat. Aber dafür hört es sich jetzt aus ihrem Mund an, als wäre sie eine Mexikanerin. Als er ihr dies einmal sagt lacht sie laut und lang.

 

Nach einer Weile, als sie bemerkt das er nicht eingestimmt hat, sieht sie ihn an. Dieser Blick, denkt er nun, als er ihr noch das letzte Kleidungsstück auszieht. _Dieser_ Blick. Er fragt sich noch heute was sie gedacht hat. Irgendwann einmal wird er sie fragen: Wer bin ich für _dich_?

 

Könnte ich dir ein Lied schreiben, hatte er nach ihrem ersten Kuß gesagt, wäre es ein Liebeslied. Es ginge um das Kennen und Kennen lernen. In jeder Zeile würde ich schreiben das du seltsam bist, komisch, anders, eine merkwürdige Frau.

 

Sie hatte ihm gesagt das dies nicht nach einem Liebeslied klang, aber er hatte gesagt doch. Doch. Das ist es.

 

Und dies war alles was er sagen konnte. Denn nach dem ersten Kuß sagt niemand _Ich liebe dich_ , nicht einmal Schauspieler.

 

Ihre Lippen trennen sich voneinander. Sie hebt eine Hand und berührt seine Wange.

 

„Manchmal frage ich mich was du denkst.“ ihre Augen sind die Farbe des Meeres, sonnenbeschienen und klar. „Und dann manchmal glaube ich es zu wissen.“

 

Er lächelt, fühlt sich plötzlich von Hoffnung erfüllt und er sagt ihren Namen, so wie sie seinen vorher gesagt hat, wie nur ein Liebhaber einen Namen sagen kann: Wie etwas das nur ihm gehört.

 

Es ist ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen, das nur sie beide kennen.

 

Und dann sagt sie es in den Abendhauch hinein.

 

Nein, er hätte niemals zweifeln müssen. Sie liebt ihn.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeback ist wie verliebt sein.


End file.
